Nicktoons: Clash of the Ancients
Nicktoons: Clash of the Ancients is the sequel to Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju, and The Fairly OddParents ''appear. Also, more characters from Back at the Barnyard, Fanboy and Chum Chum, The Penguins of Madagascar and T.U.F.F. Puppy and my baby sitter's is a vampire and the wild thornberrys appear. Story and cutscenes A creature called Prehistoricuis and reptar and villans from other worlds, a antagonist made up of several prehistoric animal bones with both living and dead prehistoric creatures as his cronies for world domination and they unite each other and. It's up to SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, along with new recruits, Otis, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Penguins, Dudley and Kitty and erica and sarah and ethan and benny and benny's grandmother.to stop those all nemesis from the Jurassic and save their worlds,it will take courage,and strength,gifts,to stop the evil the evil syndicates evil plan. (cutscene 1) (at the party at,jimmy's house.) Spongebob:Woo hoo now this is fun,it got everything cake,music,balloons,pinata with candy and a band who plays music, And some gifts,and all our friends are here to give you something. danny:ohh yeaaa this song has,a beat to the song. patrick:yeaaa knock knock. sarah: (and sarah was,ringing the doorbell.) danny:who they're do you mind were haveing a party at jimmy house. sarah:are you the nicktoons. all: yessss. sarah: my name is sarah and this is ethan and benny and me friend erica and this benny'grandmother sarah:well let us in your house qwick someone comeing come on let me and my friends in your house,please. sam mansion: ok will let you and all your,friends go inside. Ethan:ok who are you guys. spongebob:hi my name is spongebobsq Protagonists and playable characters Playable * 'SpongeBob Squarepants' * 'Danny Phantom' * 'Jimmy Neutron' * 'Timmy Turner' * 'Tak' * 'Patrick Star' * 'Sam Manson' * '''Dudley Puppy' * Kitty Katswell * sarah * erica * ethan * benny * benny grandmother * rory Other Playable * Otis * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Ren Hoek * Stimpy * Rocko * Zim * GIR Antagonists and boss * Prehistoricuis *vald plasmius *plankton *Doodle bob *Man ray *Dennis(mercenary) *Jesse *Evil benny *gord *the naga chin *traloc *vampire punk *jack m,crazyfish *evil hanna *snaptrap *beautiful gorgeous *grandma taters *finbarr calamitous * Levels * Jurassic Jungle * Buggy Swamp * Dino Boneyard * Volcano Land * Raptor's Lair * Ice Age Glacier * Sticky Tar Pits * Mammoth Graveyard * Sabertooth Mountain * Freezing Glacier * bikini bottom * jellyfish fields * downtown * the krusty krab * the flying dutchman's * atlantis * the jellyfish factory * * * * Voice cast * [[Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants * David Kaufman - Danny Phantom * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Grey DeLisle - Sam MansonSam Manson * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Hal Sparks - Tak * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner/Baby Poof * Daran Norris - Cosmo * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda * kate todd- erica * vanessa morgan-sarah